


X MAS CRACK FICS 2018

by siler30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Christmas, Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Humor, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Pining, Power Bottom Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siler30/pseuds/siler30
Summary: A dozen X mas Crack fics that no one asked for...Cover by the greatest haztattlou





	X MAS CRACK FICS 2018

LOUIS

''So the dog wears the Jumper? " You could say I was still amazed. Obviously I knew people dressed up their dogs, but I hadn't actually seen one. So you could expect my wonder or shock really.

A mop of messy hair looked up from amidst Christmas decorations, "Of course, Lou. We don't want Cuppy getting cold. Do we? " Harry Styles, boyfriend extraordinaire of six months, squinted his eyes at me.

"Nope. Of course not. "I murmured, my eyes glancing at the dog again.

Cuppy grinned at me, seemingly pushing the fact that all of Harry's attention was on him to my face.

Well pal, I am not the one in a hideous Cupcake Jumper saying ' I'm so baked'. I grinned back at him.

''Doesn't he look cute?'' Harry cooed, wild curls framing his face.

''Yes he does.'' I said tight lipped. No, he didn't, he looked ridiculous. His pale brown fur stuck out in odd places and he was getting restless inside the Jumper. He bit down at one of the loose threads and tried to rip it apart.

Harry frowned, his pretty face etching to worry.'' He doesn't seem to like it Lou.'' 

And no, Louis Tomlinson was not immune to Harry Styles being sad, he was very painfully affected.

''Baby, he just needs time to get used to this.'' I said lifting the dog up. I adjusted the Jumper a bit so he could breath and plucked off the loose thread.

''See he's completely fine now.'' I said raising him up.

''I don't know Lou, maybe he hates Christmas or something?'' Harry exclaimed utterly shocked by such a possibility. 

'It's his first Christmas H, you should have told him about the old man.'' I joked, Harry rolled his eyes unamused. 

''Maybe I should just remove it.'' He said voice down.

Oh hell no, I couldn't bear it. Suddenly something shiny grabbed my attention. It was a piece of Bells, small and old. I picked it up and wiped its ends. It glistened.

I winked at him as I picked up Cuppy again and tied the bell around his collar. I pat his head and set him down. He went running to Harry, like pretty much all the men in the house seemed to.

The bells jingled all the way and Cuppy started barking affronted. Harry threw his head back and started laughing, dimples full force into my face. My heart skipped a beat.

''It's just the bells, you silly. See what Daddy made for you.'' Harry cooed at him, lips forming a perfect O, as he rattled the bells. They made another small jingle. Cuppy frowned a but, then decided he didn't care.

'' So what does Daddy get in return now?'' I asked eyes raking over his plump lips.

Harry's face flushed and he walked over to me. Beautiful, beautiful,beautiful, beautiful Angel. My mind offered.

''Eggnog and cuddles?'' Harry cupped my face and placed a kiss on my cheek.

''Accepted graciously.'' I made a small bow as I followed him back to our kitchen.

~

Several Eggnogs later

"Lou? " Harry nuzzled his cheek against my stubble. His eyes were dazed after all the Perfect Weddings and Perfect Christmases and every Other Perfect movies.

"Yes baby? "I whispered. My fingers traced his love handles,long and pale.

"I made one for you too. '' He giggled, pearly white teeth showing.

"One what? " I asked him.

"This one duh. "He lifted his hand with another cupcake Jumper, a cheeky green monstrosity saying, 'I am sprinkled with Your love.' Less preposterous, thank god.

I smiled at the man-child in front of me, the man who had stolen my heart in seconds, and blew him a kiss. He pointedly looked at the thing in my hand. Eyes sparkling with happiness and hope, and of fucking course I would do it. I couldn't really deny my boy anything, trust me, I've tried. I pulled over the Jumper and fell back into his arms.

"All good now babe? " I winked at him, his cheeks grew red.

" No wait. "He protested. Before reaching over me and grabbing another hideous looking Jumper, this one a vibrant pink. God.

"Kissy? "He asked me and pressed his lips against mine without waiting for my answer. I pulled him deeper and threw his legs over my thighs.

"Mmhmm. "He smiled into the kiss.

"No wait." I stopped him before things escalated, they always did.

Harry looked up confused, I indicated his Jumper. A blush layered his pale cheeks as he showed them to me.

'You bake me Crazy'

~


End file.
